Late Night Shifts
by FightOrFlight
Summary: Emily was working the late shift at the hospital and she was so bored! It was only her and another girl on tonight, who was having a little rest while it was quiet...Contains Lemon! Tell me if I should keep this as a One-shot or add more! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Late Night Shifts**

Emily was working the late shift at the hospital and she was so bored! It was only her and another girl on tonight, who was having a little rest while it was quiet.

Emily sat at the front desk playing with a kunai, listening to the rain pelting the windows, until the door burst open with a bang and a masked man known as Kakuzu walked in supporting a silver haired man. Emily rushed up to them and helped Kakuzu carry the shorter man to one of the rooms, laying him down on the bed before sitting the other ninja on the other.

As Emily grabbed her clipboard and a pen, she asked, "So, what happened?"

"For fucks sake, I'm fine! It's just a little fucking wound!" Hidan complained loudly.

"He took a few blasts to the gut. How much is this going to cost?" Kakuzu answered casually.

Emily dropped the clipboard and rushed over to the silver haired ninja and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Stay!" Emily commanded.

"I'm fucking fine I tell you!" Hidan yelled.

"Oh, hush!"

Lifting his shirt, she saw the gaping wound. Summoning green healing chakra to her hands, Emily held it over the wound and began healing it. Once she was satisfied with her work, she ran her hands over the smaller wounds, healing him completely, before heading over to Kakuzu.

She raised her hands up but before she could do anything, Kakuzu swatted them away and growled out, "I don't need your help."

"Just shut up already. I know you have a thing against girls and all, so just let me heal you and I promise to withhold my desire to jump you until were finished. Ok?" Emily snapped back.

"Whatever. But I'm not paying for this!"

Emily listened as the silver haired ninja started to laugh. It made her heart beat faster and her body tingle. Smiling, she turned to Kakuzu and began to heal his wounds; much to his displeasure.

"My names Emily; by the way. What are your names?" Emily asked.

"Fuck, your demanding. My names Hidan and I follow the ways and teachings of Lord Jashin. That atheist bastard over there is Kakuzu," Hidan announced.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both. If you don't mind my asking; what were you both doing out training this late? And in the rain as well?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well a guys got to fucking train," Hidan replied.

"I suppose you made my boring night a little more interesting, at any rate," Emily said back.

"Glad we could be of fucking service," Hidan snickered back.

Since that night Hidan would come in every time Emily was working so she could heal him; for everything from a hole in the chest to a small graze on his knee. This went on for over a year and every time Emily would heal him, he would stay and chat.

The two learnt a lot about each other and soon enough Emily fell head over heels in love with him. Emily knew of the Akatsuki and what they did, but she didn't care. She loved him for the Jashinist loving, goofy person with a heart of gold that he was when he was with her.

As she was thinking about his silver hair and bright purple eyes, sighing dreamily at the mere thought of him, she was drawn from her thoughts by the bell on the desk being rung repeatedly. Emily turned to glare at the idiot who was abusing her bell, but froze when she came face to face with a smirking Hidan. Feeling a blush beginning to rise to her cheeks, she smiled at him nervously.

"Hello Emily. How the fuck are you doing tonight?" Hidan asked, still smirking.

"Oh, hello Hidan. What can I do for you tonight?" Emily said, walking around the desk.

"Training accident." Hidan replied shortly.

Smiling, Emily called to her partner telling her that she was going on her break, before leading Hidan to the far off medical room to heal his 'wounds'. Walking in, Emily closed the door and turned to the Jashinist, nodding towards the bed in the corner. Hidan sat down with a small smile. Walking over, Emily stood in front of him.

"So Mr Hidan. What's the injury this time?" Emily asked.

"Fucking Kakuzu got me with some blasts to the gut again," Hidan replied.

Emily sighed and reached forward to pull off his cloak. The action made her think of a different, more sexual situation involving her taking his clothes off. Shaking her head to get rid of the thought, Emily placed the cloak at the end of the bed and inspected the wound.

It wasn't too bad, she noticed, poking the tender flesh lightly. Stepping closer, Emily let the green healing chakra flow into her palm and began to heal the wound. Once it was healed Emily looked up at Hidan.

Their faces were close. Emily could feel his breath ghost over her lips, and it made her want to kiss him so _badly_. When her deep pink eyes locked onto his bright purple ones, Emily couldn't help but whisper her confession.

"I love you, Hidan," she whispered.

Taking a quick step back, head down, Emily couldn't believe that she had just said that out loud. Glancing up at Hidan, she saw that he was looking at her weirdly. Thinking he was disgusted at her, Emily felt tears fill her eyes.

As she turned to run from the room, Emily felt a familiar hand grab her shoulder and pull her around into a tight embrace. She felt fingers grab her chin and push her head up, making her teary eyes look into shiny purple ones.

"I love you too, Emily. Why the hell do you think I let Kakuzu land a hit? Just so I could come and see you," Hidan said in a serious voice.

"You got hit on purpose just to see me?" Emily exclaimed, shocked.

"Fuck yeah!"

"You're such an idiot Hidan! You could of just asked me out on a date like any other normal person would!" Emily ranted a little.

"When the fuck was I _normal?_" Hidan asked, smirking again.

"No, your not, are you. I guess that's why I love you so much," Emily confirmed.

Smiling, Hidan leaned down and kissed Emily deeply, who returned the kiss immediately. Opening her mouth, she felt Hidan quickly dive his tongue in and explore every inch of her mouth. This was better than any wet dream, Emily thought as Hidan kissed her.

Emily was sure she had died and gone to heaven; just one heated kiss made Emily want him and want him bad! Pulling away, Emily moved her mouth to his neck and sucked, and was rewarded with Hidan moaning loudly. Stopping, Emily licked at the purple mark she made before pulling back, smiling in satisfaction.

"Hmm...I think I like that mark right there."

"Does that mean your going to be around to keep the fucker there?" Hidan asked.

Leaning forward to rub her knee against Hidan's growing erection, Emily smirked.

"Don't you know it!"

"Well I'm fucking glad we're in the same boat then!" Hidan smirked back.

Smiling, Emily let her fingers trail along the hem of Hidan's pants as she looked up at his now blushing face.

"Are we now?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Emily. I love you. But, fuck, we don't have to do this now if you don't want to. I don't want to rush you into anything or shit like that," Hidan said, sounding concerned.

"Your not, Hidan. I want to do this. Do you know how many wet dreams I've had about you this past year? I want you and I want you bad!" Emily stated.

Thinking that she said something stupid again, Emily blushed hard as she looked at Hidan's smirking face.

"Um...I wasn't meant to ever say that out loud..." Emily said quietly.

"Past fucking year, huh. Am I that good?" Hidan asked slyly, smirk still in place.

"Don't get too cocky!" Emily said with a mild glare.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Hidan said, smirking wider.

Emily now hated that cocky grin. So to get payback she moved her hand and squeezed his bulging erection through his pants, making him arch his back and moan loudly.

"Now, why don't you just sit there like a good patient and let your doctor take care of all your needs?"

Before Hidan could reply, Emily had pulled out a kunai from his holster and cut off his pants and boxes.

"HEY THEY WERE MY FUCKING FAVOURITE PAIR!" Hidan shouted.

"Payback." Emily replied, simply.

Smirking, she settled on to the stepping stool in front of the bed, facing his pulsing erection. Feeling her hot breath fan over the head of his erection, Hidan moaned. Leaning forward, Emily took the head of his cock into her mouth.

When Hidan tried to thrust up into the heat surrounding his cock, Emily gagged slightly and brought one of her hands to his hip to keep him from moving too much while bring her other hand up to circle his cock and massage him. Sucking the head a little harder, Emily could hear him moaning and groaning above her and she loved it, this feeling of power she had over him.

"Emily! Ooohh! I'm so fucking close..." Hidan moaned out.

Gathering some chakra to her hand, Emily started to rub and massage at the base of his cock, using the chakra to the already sensitive nerves to send him over the edge. She swallowed what she could as Hidan came in her mouth, but some escaped and dribbled down her chin.

Standing up, she swiped what she had missed with her finger and brought it to her lips, licking it clean while Hidan watched, dazed. Leaning over she kissed him lightly, allowing him to taste himself in her mouth, feeling the slight tremors his body made.

Yes, she _definitely _liked this advantage. Before she found the chance to gloat over how quickly she brought him to completion, Emily found herself laying naked and spread eagle on the hospital bed staring up into lust filled eyes as Hidan nestled between her legs, smirking.

"Paybacks a bitch," Hidan said evilly.

With that said, Hidan leaned forward and plunged his tongue into Emily's heated core. Emily moaned out his name and arched her back, fingers fisting into Hidan's silver hair. Trying to pull him closer, she felt more then heard him chuckle, the vibrations making her moan, as he slipped a finger into her. As he started pumping it in and out, he added a second and sped up the pace, keeping her on the edge but never letting her get close to completion.

Feeling her hot inner walls tighten over his fingers, Hidan pushed his tongue deep within Emily again and that was all it took. Arching up Emily let herself cum, Hidan lapping up her juices before leaning up and kissing her, giving her the same chance as she did to him earlier to taste.

Unable to form anything coherent, Emily looked up at him with a lustful, but loving gaze. Understanding her silent plea, Hidan lined up his renewed erection to her heated entrance. Taking Emily's nipple between his lips and sucking hard, Hidan let it out of his mouth with a soft 'plop', leaning up to kiss her as he thrust deep within her.

As he pushed in, Emily pulled away from the kiss and cried out in pain as he stretched her, virgin walls aching at the intrusion. Pulling back, Hidan's eyes met hers looking concerned and almost panicky.

"Shit, I'm sorry Emily; I didn't mean to hurt you! Do you want me to stop?"

Putting a hand through his hair, she pulled him down and kissed him passionately until she felt the pain begin to subside as her body got used to the sensation of Hidan inside her. Pulling back, Emily met his eyes firmly.

"No, Hidan. I love you and I want this."

"Fuck, Are you sure? We can try again later..." Hidan trailed off, concerned.

"Just... ahh... move.." was Emily's response.

Hesitantly, Hidan pulled out so that only the head was still inside and slowly pushed back in. He breathed out a soft moan as the hot friction caused pleasure to fill his body. Soon, Emily found herself moaning in pleasure as well.

Understanding that he was no longer causing her pain, Hidan sped up his pace going in faster and deeper than before. Not to be out done, Emily sent a small spark of chakra to her arms and twisted, flipping them both over so she was straddling him. Placing her hands onto his chest, Emily raised herself from his cock and thrust back down.

This new position made Hidan thrust into Emily at a different angle, making him hit something inside of her that made Emily call out loudly. Grabbing onto Emily's hips, Hidan guided her up and down, hitting her sweet spot on every thrust. Emily felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, this in turn made Hidan thrust faster and faster.

Feeling her walls tighten against his cock, Hidan gave one last thrust, coming into her hard as her walls spasmed around him, both coming at the same time. Emily's cum ran down Hidan's softening cock as his seed was shot deeply within her. Exhausted Emily collapsed onto Hidan's chest panting heavily as Hidan pulled out and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"So was that a better fuck then your wet dreams?" Hidan asked lazily.

"Don't get cheeky...and yes. Your better than any dream." Emily replied, smiling.

"So I heard some fucked up news yesterday."

"Oh?"

"The damn Uchiha actually got himself a fucking girlfriend!"

When the haze cleared and the meaning of what he had said struck, Emily could only stare at him in shock.

"Yeah I fucking know! Since the entire village found out, all the fucking girls are asking me out!" Hidan said, smirking.

"What a shame your mine." Emily said.

Hidan chuckled and kissed her.

"I love you Emily." Hidan said quietly.

"And I love you Hidan." Emily replied, just as quietly.

Over the next few weeks Emily spent all of her time with Hidan. But then Kakuzu and Hidan left for a long mission. Leaving Emily with only a small note saying sorry and a promise to return as soon as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Just a quick note to say that the sequel to this story -will- be up tonight or tomorrow morning! So keep an eye out on my page!**_


End file.
